


The Girl In The Red Dress

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl in a red dress captures Kurt’s complete attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl In The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Inspired by [this photo](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/38376326502) because I need more cisgirl!klaine in my life. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Kurt likes to work the late shift at the library because it’s often completely void of patrons and is therefore quiet. She doesn’t mind there being a lot of people in the library but the late evenings are the best because she can get her work done quickly and efficiently before sitting back at the desk with a book of her own. 

There’s usually only a few students scattered across the many tables they have, busy cramming for a test, exam or a paper they have due. There’s the occasional person tucked in an arm chair, reading silently, losing themselves in the world of fiction. 

Kurt likes it because she can do the same without being mocked or judged for it. Books are an essential part of her life and working in a library is like heaven to her.

It’s a quiet Friday night when Kurt takes the book trolley to put the returns away. She walks down the aisles, straightening books that are out of place as she goes. She slips the books onto the allocated shelves before turning down the next aisle. 

The library is quite bare tonight, being a Friday night and all. Most of the regular students that frequent during the week tend to take Friday night off. So Kurt is surprised when she sees a girl in a red dress, brown ankle boots and who has an adorable blue bow clipped at the back of her hair reaching up to a shelf, balancing on one foot so she can grab a book. Kurt watches her struggle for a moment longer before intervening. She reaches up and plucks the book from the shelf. She’s a few inches taller than the girl in the red dress so she doesn’t have to stretch as far.

“Thanks!” the girl says happily, practically beaming at Kurt. “The perks of being taller, huh?”

Kurt nods and smiles back. “It helps,” she replies. 

“Oh, while I have you, could you help me locate some books?” the girl asks and Kurt nods. 

“Sure,” she replies, it’s her job, after all. 

The girl beams again and Kurt figures she’s just a smiley person. Kurt helps the girl locate some books and she slips them into the calico bag on her shoulder to save herself holding them all at once.

Once she’s finished, Kurt heads back over to the front desk and the girl puts the books on the counter top to check out.

“Cute bow, by the way,” Kurt says as she scans the books out to Blaine (she reads on her library card). 

“Oh!” Blaine says brightly. “Thanks! I had a date tonight, so I wanted to dress up a little. The date was _terrible_ though. Blind dates are just _not_ for me.”

“The guy that bad, huh?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs and Kurt raises an eyebrow at her. “Sorry,” Blaine starts. “I was out with a girl. I guess I don’t really scream _lesbian_ , do I? Still, she was a bit of a… well, it just wasn’t a nice date.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt replies, trying to ignore the way that Blaine leans on the counter top as she starts to speak again, giving Kurt a clear view of just how much Blaine’s dress compliments her cleavage.

“So,” Blaine starts. “It must be nice working in a library.”

Kurt gives her a small smile. “Yeah, it is,” she replies. “I really love it.”

“Nice and quiet too,” Blaine adds.

Kurt nods as she slides the pile of books Blaine has checked out over to her. “There you go,” she says. “They’re due on the sixteenth of next month.”

Blaine smiles and puts the books back into her bag. “Thanks!” she says. “Have a nice night, Kurt!”

Blaine turns and leaves and Kurt spends a moment wondering how Blaine knew her name when she remembers that she’s wearing a nametag. She sighs and sits back down and picks up her book to keep reading it. 

She just turns a page when there’s a soft _plonk_ of books hitting the counter and she looks up, seeing Blaine’s smiling face again. 

“I may be way off base here but I’m pretty sure I’m not since I saw you checking out my boobs,” Blaine starts in a rush. “But do you want to get coffee? Like, after your shift, or another day?”

Kurt stares at her for a moment. “I… Yeah, that’d be nice,” she replies. “I finish in about twenty minutes if you want to hang around tonight?”

“I’d love to,” Blaine replies. “I’m just… I’ll go and meet you back here?”

Kurt nods and Blaine smiles at her, giving her a wave before almost walking into the glass doors of the library’s exit. 

Kurt smiles to herself and sets her book aside, figuring she should start closing up the library for the night.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
